


Lessons in Being a Slytherin

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius remember Severus' sorting. He had already been in 3rd year at the time and had been laughing with his cronies when 'Snape, Severus' had been called up. Severus had caught his attention with the rage and mistrust that poured out of his dark eyes. Lucius had thought to himself that the boy needed to learn to hide his feelings better, but that was before he had learned the power of anger as a weapon. Lucius still saw power the way his parents had, as being attained by cold composure rather than desperate action. That was before he leaned better, before Seveus had taught him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Being a Slytherin

Lucius remember Severus' sorting. He had already been in 3rd year at the time and had been laughing with his cronies when 'Snape, Severus' had been called up. Severus had caught his attention with the rage and mistrust that poured out of his dark eyes. Lucius had thought to himself that the boy needed to learn to hide his feelings better, but that was before he had learned the power of anger as a weapon. Lucius still saw power the way his parents had, as being attained by cold composure rather than desperate action. That was before he leaned better, before Severus had taught him better. When the angry boy had been placed in Slytherin, Lucius was surprised. He'd expected him to go to Gryffindor because who would expect him to survive in Slytherin if he couldn't hide his emotions like that.

He'd spent years trying to force Severus to create a calmer exterior. It was for the boy's own good and Lucius took and interest in Severus for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was because Severus never wanted him to. Lucius had all the attention he could handle, and more, from the other Slytherins. The simpering Gladiola Parkinson dogged his heels and his cronies agreed with his every word. Seveus never gave him the time of day and this forced Lucius to respect him, even though he still thought Severus needed to work on his icy exterior. He'd used every tactic from torment to offers of friendly advice. Severus refused to listen to him though, huddling over his books and glaring at him just as hatefully as he glared at everyone else.

It had been the Christmas holiday of Severus' third year, when everyone else had gone and Lucius had stayed behind because he thought it was babyish and showed weakness to go running home. He didn't know why Severus had chosen to stay. Lucius had been bothering Severus in the common room, making fun of him for being so upset all the time, when Severus decided that he'd had enough and had pushed Lucius against the wall, their faces only about an inch apart, and practically hissed at him, "At least I'm alive Malfoy. I'm in pain and I am enraged yes, but at least I'm not dead inside like you. You know you make me sick the way that you walk around like the living dead, too good for everything and everyone. You know what it does; it doesn't make you appealing and magnetic, it makes you boring."

Severus had given him that look of disgust that he'd come to know so well and stalked out of the room, leaving Lucius in shock but suprisingly moved. He felt tingles of what he suspected might be life, and try as he might he could not seem to get Severus' words out of his head. It was as if Severus was contagious and had infected him with this passion. Lucius started to find feelings about things welling up inside of him and the strongest one he identified as hatred for Severus.

It took over two years for Lucius' rage to built up enough to drive him to express it. The end of school was approaching, Lucius would be done at Hogwarts in a few short weeks and Severus was now fifteen. It was a warm spring afternoon and Lucius was supposed to be meeting up with Narcissa, who never did anything but help him rebuild the icy cool that Severus' had started to wrestle away from him. Narcissa was the ice queen to his ice king. They did everything right and Lucius knew there was no one who knew the power of coldness better than Narcissa. On his way across the grounds he found Severus though, reading in a clearing as his fingers carefully dissected the flowers around him into even parts.

Lucius knew he should move on, not let Severus's angry fingers get to him, but he found himself coming closer instead. Severus looked up when Lucius blocked his light, hatred in his eyes as always. "Would you mind fucking the hell off Malfoy" he snapped.

"Temper, temper Snape. What kind of a way is that to ask someone something?" Lucius drawled, lowering himself to Severus' level and snapping his book shut.

"Oh sorry... Malfoy would you PLEASE fuck the hell off." Severus' eyes flashed as he dared Malfoy to take the bait and get mad.

Lucius grabbed Severus roughly by the jaw, Malfoy decorum melting quickly. "I HATE you Snape... HATE YOU." he started in a whisper but as emotion filled his voice he grew louder, "I've never hated anyone in my life and yet you manage to enrage me every time. What is your problem you sadistic bastard? Can't you just let me stay how I was, complacent and satisfied...back before you came into my existence!"

"My hatred is nothing personal Malfoy. No one else seems to care, so maybe it's you with the problem. If the way you feel about me is bothering you maybe, YOU are the one that needs help because you've been polished to perfection for so long that you are simply unusable now. Maybe I remind you of what you are hiding inside but that's not my fucking problem Malfoy it's yours... and you are welcome to hate me but I'm not sure that you even do hate me actually."

It seemed as though the more upset Lucius got the more pleased Severus became as he sneered at him, watching the blonde boy seethe. Their faces were still close as Lucius had yanked them when he went to tell Severus he hated him. Before Lucius knew what he was doing his mouth was pressing against Severus' hard and passionate, pushing him down on the ground with Lucius on top of him. His fingers twisted into Severus' hair and his tongue invaded his mouth. 

Severus fought back as their tongues battled for dominance and his deft hands slid under Lucius' clothes and clawed at his back mercilessly. Breathless, Lucius released Severus' mouth, instead claiming his neck, biting and sucked at it roughly until the once light skin became a mess of red and purple blotches. Severus' nails dug deeper into Lucius' back. With every bite Lucius inflicted on his neck, Severus thrust his hips up, crushing his pelvis against Lucius'. 

A moan escaped Lucius' mouth as Severus' ground himself against him. He pushed back against him, both boys short of breath as Lucius grabbed for his wand, disrobing them both with a quick flick of it and then dropping it as the feeling of his skin against Severus' overtook him. Severus yanked Lucius' mouth back down to his own frantically kissing and then biting his lower lip before he began to attack his neck, very nearly drawing blood and certainly leaving marks that would not fade any time soon. Their growing erections rubbed together, in time with the thrusts of their hips.

Lucius recaptured Severus' mouth as he disentangled his hands from Severus' hair and pressed down onto his hips, no that he could not move them, with them. Sliding one hand over Severus' stomach to keep him in place, Lucius used the other hand to take hold of his erection, squeezing it assertively and receiving the reaction he was seeking in Severus' crying out sharply into Lucius' mouth, and his hips attempting to buck, unsuccessfully. Enjoying watching Severus squirm, Lucius began sliding his hand up and down very slowly.

Releasing Lucius' bloodied back, Severus's hands slid down, squeezing Lucius' behind before moving around to the front and grabbing hold of Lucius' erection deftly sliding up and down, bringing him close to the edge very quickly and then stopping suddenly, driving Lucius mad. His teeth closed down on Lucius' lip, causing him to cry out and finally speed up his pace with Severus' cock. As he picked up the pace Severus resumed his, their mouth still warring but their hands working in unison as they moaned into each other.

Severus felt Lucius getting close again and stopped. Lucius pulled away from his mouth in confusion, continuing his strokes with a pleading look in his eye. Severus shook his head though, "I want to take you Malfoy. I want to hear you cry out as I pump into that perfect little white arse of yours." The look in his eyes burned into Lucius.

"Anything, anything you want Snape" he gasped, erection throbbing painfully.

Severus slid out from under Lucius and reoriented himself above. His hands spread Lucius' ass-cheeks as he slid one long finger in, pushing it around inside before beginning to slide it in and out, hearing Lucius groan beneath him. Picking up speed he slid another finger in, plunging them in and out roughly as Lucius' opening spread to accommodate them and then pushing in the last finger, fucking Lucius with his hands until Lucius begged him.

"Oh Merlin Snape! Stop teasing and fuck me already!" he cried out.

Lucius' pleading made Severus even harder as he saw all of the icy exterior deteriorate in Lucius' desperation. He took hold of Lucius' hips and pushed into him completely. uncaring as to how painfully he might be stretching him. Pulling Lucius' head up so that his mouth could bite into his shoulder, Severus began to thrust in and out, unrelenting and forceful as his mouth attacked Lucius' shoulder and on of his hands reached around to pinch and twist Lucius' nipple's painfully, the other still anchored on his hip. Lucius was a pile of whimpers and moans, crying out incomprehensibly as Severus fucked him harder and faster.

"Oh God, please, SEVERUS!" Lucius cried out as his orgasm hit him and the sound of Lucius screaming his name like that as he drove into him brought Severus over the edge and he came too, muffling his own cry in Lucius' shoulder.

As they laid there, panting and spent. Severus heard Lucius begin crying. He slid off of Lucius and lifted his head up, confused. "You're right Severus! You've been right all along. This is the first time I've felt alive in as long as I can remember..." Lucius sobbed, leaning over and kissing Severus, still with a passion and bitterness but without anger.


End file.
